


From Prince to Pet

by Yakarmi



Series: Idiots Navigating Kink and Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Sub Draco Malfoy, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakarmi/pseuds/Yakarmi
Summary: A series of drunken one night stands has led to this moment, the one where Draco confronts his past while in Harry's claim. After this scene, everything in their relationship might change.-----There was only darkness. A pitch black that consumed Draco’s world, leaving him nothing. Nothing but Harry and the scratching of the carpet against his knees.The soft swish of a foot brushing against the floor came from behind him, followed by the light thud of a footstep. Draco’s head instinctively swung in reaction to the noise, his hands twitching on his knees, begging to reach out. His entire body was aching to move. Without a single physical bond aside from the one across his eyes, he could. In theory. But the knowledge that Harry, his master, was standing behind him, watching, forced him to remain still and compliant.Draco's mind was confined and he was never freer.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Idiots Navigating Kink and Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073918
Comments: 22
Kudos: 239





	From Prince to Pet

There was only darkness. A pitch black that consumed Draco’s world, leaving him nothing. Nothing but Harry and the scratching of the carpet against his knees.

The soft swish of a foot brushing against the floor came from behind him, followed by the light thud of a footstep. Draco’s head instinctively swung in reaction to the noise, his hands twitching on his knees, begging to reach out. His entire body was aching to move. Stripped bare without a single physical bond aside from the one across his eyes, he could. In theory. But the knowledge that Harry, his master, was standing behind him, watching, forced him to remain still and compliant.

Draco's mind was confined and he was never freer.

Their relationship began a few months after the war. Draco narrowly avoided Azkaban and Ginny narrowly avoided a relationship with a deeply wounded Harry. Each had been too scarred by the events of their final year to continue on with any semblance of a normal relationship. Draco, crushed under the stress of his decisions and Harry, destroyed by the weight of the prophecies and adults who had up till then controlled his life.

When they met again, it was in a bar where shots of firewhiskey lead to a tipsy night of fun for both involved. It was a typical one night stand the likes of which both had indulged in numerous times before. Except this one kept happening. Over and over again. In a rush of heated passion fueled by childhood hate and copious amounts of alcohol, they fucked.

It only took five bottles of firewhiskey and one very expensive bottle of elf-made wine before Draco learned of Harry’s penchant for domination and his own apparent desire to be dominated.

After that, they learned that they didn’t need the alcohol to get their rush. They could have so much more with so much less.

Three months in and it felt like they had every move of their little dance down to the slightest facial twitch perfected.

“Draco,” Harry spoke, the very sound of his voice causing blood to rush to a very prominent point in his groin. Draco’s head followed the sound, desperate to hear more already. “Before we start, I have to ask you the questions. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Draco answered quickly, used to this part of their game.

“What is the safeword?” Harry asked. Draco wrinkled his nose in distaste as the name came to mind. Harry chuckled.

“Tom Riddle.”

“Hard ‘no’s for tonight?”

They had a list. Of yes’s, no’s and maybe’s. Every time they got together Harry would check with Draco about the items of the ‘maybe’ list.

“The usual,” he answered flippantly, ready to get on with the scene.

“Draco,” Harry said in a warning tone. Draco could hear the slow pacing of his feet moving forward.

“Piss, welting, blood drawing of any kind and choking,” he answered quickly.

“Very good,” Draco could hear the smile in his voice. “I am now ‘Sir’.” A hand briefly feathered across his shoulder and Draco shivered. “Are you ready?”

Draco licked his lips with excitement.

“Yes, sir.”

A hand firmly gripped the back of his neck and shoved him down. Harry’s hands on him, strong and secure, made his mind turn as blank as his vision. He was here to listen, obey. His entire body was immediately on high alert.

“On all fours.”

Draco could feel his pulse flutter against the pressure Harry was applying and adjusted his body immediately. The grip loosened, a single finger lingering to trail down his spine, resting in the dip right before his arse.

“Good boy.” Draco’s lips twitched into a small smile at the praise. “Did you clean before this?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Perfect.” The finger came down to rest on his hole and penetrated him lightly once, only down to a knuckle, dry. Analytical. Searching. A few months ago, Draco would have flinched. Now, he could relax into the rough sensation. Harry would never hurt him. The finger pulled out.

“But you didn’t prepare.” Harry tsked. A hand came down, bringing a stinging heat to Draco’s left cheek as his whole body jolted forward. The pain shot through him in little bolts of pleasure down his spine. “Haven’t I always told you to prepare?”

“Yes, sir.” Another slap on his right cheek this time.

“Then why didn’t you?” Two more landed in quick succession and Draco moaned, this time prepared. He arched his back and lifted his bottom to meet the hand.

“I-” Harry interrupted him by grabbing his hair and bringing his head up so that, had Draco’s eyes been uncovered, he would be looking him in the face. His perfectly styled hair came undone. With his messy locks, the pain from his scalp, and the blindfold, it was perfect.

“No moving. Yes, pet? You…” Harry’s voice trailed off to lead Draco in.

“I forgot, sir.” One hand landed firmly on his arse, staying there. It rubbed around the area, the friction sending jolts down to his cock, reminding him of the future punishment that was sure to come.

“And what is the punishment for that?” Harry drawled. His hand squeezed, short trimmed nails digging into the soft, pink flesh. Draco left his blood rushing in his ears and let his moan loose. As he spoke, his voice came out in a heavy pant.

“Ten strokes,” he paused to breathe in deeply and he could feel Harry’s hand tensing. He rushed to complete the answer. “Sir.”

“That’s right. You know, one would think that you enjoy this too much.” 

The hand disappeared and Draco whimpered, shifting back to find the wonderful friction.

“I said no moving,” Harry whispered harshly, his breath hot in Draco’s ear. The rest of his body felt so cold, so wanting, without it. All he could think of was what Harry’s heat would feel like on his skin, giving him life. “Stay still.”

There was the ghost of a touch that flickered over his skin, on his right shoulder. He could imagine Harry’s hands, hovering just above his form. The need to touch driving him as crazy as it drove Draco. Draco forced himself to remain motionless and they came again, this time between his shoulder blades. The small, teasing and heated motions continued along his back as Draco struggled to keep still. The only thing to keep him in place was Harry’s command.

It was cruel and beautiful and there was nothing more that he wanted to do than give into his baser needs. But he needed to please.

“Sir,” Draco panted. “Please-”

“No noise either.”

The touch disappeared. Heavy footsteps walked away. Normally Harry was quiet, but this was all part of the game. There was the creaking of a drawer and some shuffling. Draco strained his ears, tilting his head and the sounds stopped. He itched to be touched, for some sensation-

The first stroke of a paddle caught him by surprise and he let out a gasp, his back arching out like a cat’s.

“Such a little slut, you get off from the pain don’t you?” Harry chuckled lowly in a voice that always gave Draco the chills. It was a rhetorical question, Draco would always love the feel of the paddle’s rigid body striking against his skin. “You probably forgot to prepare on purpose, didn’t you?” Two more strokes followed in quick succession, his arse now aflame. He could now tell that the paddle itself was dimpled, a slim wooden implement Harry had introduced a few sessions ago.

Draco bent his arms, lowering his upper body and raising his, now probably bright red, arse in offering. Harry let out a low hiss. Draco could imagine the look on his face. Flushed and contorted in desire, his cock rod hard and straining against his pants. If he could just touch him, lower those pants, lick his-

Another thwack resonated through the room. Followed by another. And another. This time, Harry kept the pace as Draco’s mind floated through the pain as it spread a delicious heat through his body. His arms trembled as he kept himself held up. By the time Harry had stopped, his cock was leaking and his face flushed. Draco panted and made a high pitched whining noise when Harry brought a hand back down to rub a hot cheek. Little pinpricks of pain followed.

“Can’t be too mad you didn’t listen, I suppose. Your arse is so pretty when it’s red.” A wet tongue licked across the heated expanse of skin, cooling it slightly. Draco trembled and bit back a moan to stay quiet.

A cool liquid followed, trickling down his crack and sending a shiver down his spine. A calloused finger followed. It dragged across his hole, slicking up the outside. And then it plunged in all the way. And then out again. Draco took a deep, shuddery breath in and closed his eyes to keep his composure despite his vision already being black.

Slowly, another slicked finger entered, dragging across that little bundle of nerves, and he threw his head back in a moan, arms shaking to hold his weight. As the fingers started to fuck him, all he could think of was Harry. Harry’s touch. Harry’s lips. Harry’s voice. Harry’s scent. Harry’s cock. Harry.

“Now, now, pet,” Harry cooed, pulling his fingers out suddenly. Draco whimpered, his arse trying to follow. A large hand stroked his hair gently. “You can stay up for me, can’t you?”

Breathless and desperate, Draco nodded vigorously.

“There’s a good boy.” Draco could hear the smile in Harry’s voice. Still petting his hair, Harry began to talk again. Something larger and curved started to push against his entrance. Draco’s arsehole clenched closed instinctively, eyes shooting open to the blackness again.

“It’s alright, pet, just a little tail. It’s new. White. I bought it just for you.” Draco’s heart fluttered at his words, of the tail being ‘just for him.’ Pleased and proud, he focused on taking in the butt plug. Draco let out a deep breath, relaxing himself as a slim beginning of the object entered in. Harry slowly, yet forcefully, moved it in, the ever widening based opening Draco up wider than he’d been earlier. He allowed himself to just keep opening until it bottomed out to the thin, hairy beginnings of a tail.

“Good boy,” Harry purred. And then the hand on his hair was gone and Draco was alone again. He was left there, kneeling, shaking, full and yet wanting.

A slight rasping of a foot against the carpet could be heard from the left, but then a thud from the right, the twinkling of something metal behind him. He clenched his eyes closed, listening, waiting for some sign of Harry. He was somewhere in the room, waiting, watching, prowling. Maybe even touching himself, stroking slowly and quietly while Draco sat there in sweet, hard agony. His cock twitched at the image of Harry dragging his hand up and down his shaft languidly like he had all the time in the world to admire Draco.

He wanted to beg and plead for some sensation, break the rules if only for the few slaps of pain that would follow. At least then he would feel his touch, something other than the cool air. He was about to give in, too, when Harry finally spoke. His voice coming from in front of him where the bed was.

“Crawl forward.” 

Draco hurried to obey, jolting forward.

“Slower, pet. You’re showing off that tail.”

Draco gulped and slowed his pace, tail swishing around the backs of his thighs to the rhythm of his gait. With every move forward, the plug pushed against his walls, making its presence known. It was an unknown, foreign feeling poking against his walls. Draco had never walked, or crawled, in a butt plug before. He started to sway his hips more in curiosity about the sensation, moving along with the tail.

As he drew close, Harry took a sharp breath in. There was a little jingle from the bed.

“Stop,” Harry suddenly commanded. Draco complied and a slightly scratchy leather band was placed around his neck. A collar. Draco bit his bottom lip in silent excitement. It was one of his favorite, yet untried, kinks on the 'yes' list. With a small click, the band was dropped, becoming a comforting weight around Draco’s neck. It marked him as Harry’s. There was more metallic clinking and a tug from a chain leash that attached him to his master.

“I got my pet a collar. How does it feel?” Draco was silent for a moment before Harry spoke again. “You can answer my questions.”

“It feels…” Draco struggled to find the right word. He thought for a moment, almost saying ‘comforting,’ before finally landing on “safe.”

A pleased hum came from where Harry was standing and a large hand pet through his hair. What Draco would do to see the look on Harry’s face, a look that would tell Draco that Harry was satisfied with his answer. That he was happy with his obedience. He would have to settle for the whispered ‘good’ in a tone he hadn’t heard before.

“I’m going to walk you around the room,” Harry told him matter of factly. “Knees?”

“They’re fine, sir.” The carpet was scratchy but not painful.

“Let’s go then.” There was another tug at the chain and a quick swat at his arse with what felt like a riding crop.

Draco started off as he had ended earlier. He went at a slow pace, his hips swaying a little too much as he moved to accentuate the movement of the tail. He was showing off, hoping for Harry’s touch. Instead, Harry began to talk in a deep voice.

“Remember school, Draco? The way you lifted your nose at everyone and everything, how you had to have and be the best? So many of our classmates were jealous. Some wanted to be you and others… they wanted to have you.” Harry gave him another wack, the stinging pain turning to pleasure as it traveled through his body. Harry pulled at Draco’s leash for him to turn. Draco’s mind slipped from the moment, going back to the days where he rejected every suitor who wasn’t from the Sacred 28.

“But now, you’re nothing more than a dog.” Another wack. Draco jumped a little in surprise but kept moving. The tail’s light brush against his skin seemed more prominent suddenly.

“If only they could see you now, the Prince of Slytherin turned into a pet who has to be walked. Do you think they’d laugh?” Harry paused, but Draco kept crawling, staying silent. At school, he was in charge, dominant. Now… he was on his hands and knees. “Answer me, Draco.” Another stinging swat hit him.

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Blaise would take such joy out of it,” Harry continued and Draco could picture his face now. “Can you imagine them watching you, jeering and cheering as I, Harry Potter, your arch nemesis, walk you through the Great Hall. Everyone would see you naked, red stained pale skin swaying ever so nicely for me. And you would simply crawl on, hard and wanting for their gazes.” A picture of his classmates watching him painted itself on the black of his blindfold. He had heard nasty rumors when a girl’s nude picture had been passed around, the shame that followed her. His embarrassment would be ten-fold. His dick swelled a little at the thought of all their eyes on him, all the dirty thoughts they would have from them. Even Blaise might wank, late at night, cloaked by a silence charm.

The crop gently came down to caress his dick, encouraging it. It then gently pressed against his side as Harry gave another pull for him to turn.

“Snape would be so disappointed. He would probably tell your parents. Their prized, pureblood son is a slut for the saviour in front of the whole school. Can you imagine what they’d think? What they’d say? You would be disowned.” Draco felt tears start to prickle behind his eyes. He could picture it so easily. Snape looking down his long nose, his parents yelling at him.

“Instead, you’re a slut in private. Reckon it wouldn’t make much of a difference in your parents’ eyes, though- Stop.” Draco paused as the tears threatened to spill. They had already wet his eyelashes, he hoped they didn’t sock through, leaving a stain on the blindfold. Harry tilted his face up with a single finger under his chin. Draco focused on the sensation of the rough skin against his chin.

“But it doesn’t matter because you’re  _ my _ slut, you hear me?” Draco nodded, not wanting to speak for fear he would cry. “They would call you a whore, only a set of holes, but you aren’t. You’re my pet. Would you let them see?”

Harry dropped his finger from Draco’s chin and he let his head fall down. He didn’t answer. Harry gave him two warning taps with the crop.

“Would you let them see?” He repeated. Draco thought back to the his classmates, teachers, friends, parents, who would judge him. Judge his choice. Judge his position. Judge his submission. Judge his freedom.

“Yes,” he whispered so silently he didn’t think Harry heard.

“Say that again?” Harry pressed, lifting his chin up once again, this time with the riding crop.

“Yes, sir.” Draco sobbed, louder than necessary. The bridge had broken and he had started to cry.

“Good boy,” Harry whispered. The bow on the back of the blindfold was slowly pulled undone and the fabric lifted. Draco made a pathetic whimpering noise and lifted a hand to take it back.

“Sh sh sh,” Harry comforted, gently pushing the arm back down. He started petting Draco’s hair, slowly carding a hand back and massaging his scalp. Draco opened stinging eyes, blinking as he adjusted to the low light in the room.

“Are you alright?” He whispered. Draco nodded and Harry sighed. He tried again. “Safeword?” Draco vigorously shook his head no. Harry looked at him, worried. “I’m going to need your words here.”

Draco took in a few deep breaths, stopping his crying on his third breath in.

“No,” Draco responded, looking down at the floor.

“Okay.” Harry reached around to unclasp the collar from Draco’s neck, Draco stopped him. He shook his head again. He wasn’t going to let Harry take away the sign of his possession.

Harry stood up again, letting go of Draco’s hair.

“Alright then, come on.” Harry took the leash and directed him towards where the bed was a few feet away. Draco dutifully crawled beside him.

Harry sat down on the bed, placing the crop aside on the floor. Draco knelt in front of him, high on his knees and attentive. Harry reached down to where Draco’s erection had started to sag slightly, giving it a few tugs. It filled with blood, trained to react to Harry’s touch, and Draco groaned. His body fell back on his feet, head thrown back with his eyes closed. Harry continued, running his fingers along his length and down to massage his balls.

Draco dared to glance up to where Harry was looking down at him, shirtless with half-lidded eyes. The normally bright, emerald green of his eyes had turned darker, his pupils blown wide. His lips were parted slightly as he watched Draco react. He knew that there would be red brushed across his cheeks and collarbone. Harry looked so good reacting to him, with his own dick fighting against his zipper.

Draco licked his lips in anticipation of his next order. Harry’s eyes caught the motion and focused on his lips, watching as Draco’s tongue wet them. He retracted his hand from Draco and slowly undid his zipper. His cock bobbed free.

“Lick,” Harry finally said, and Draco was more than happy to oblige. He leaned forward, dragging his tongue up against the hard flesh in one stroke. It was salty and heady and Harry. Perfect. Harry’s eyes fluttered in pleasure and Draco licked again, hands reaching up to touch him. Harry caught him by his hair, tugging harshly.

“No hands, only your mouth,” Harry grunted and let go, leaning back on his forearms and watching as Draco lavished his dick with attention. He lapped around the based, massaging the balls with his tongue, before bringing another long lick to the tip. Slowly, and careful not to catch any skin with his teeth, he lowered his mouth, engulfing Harry in his wet heat. He bobbed his head shallowly against the tip, watching and feeling the cock twitch under his touch.

He glanced up to where Harry was watching him intensely, following the track of his tips as though it were the snitch in a Quidditch game. Draco quickly dipped down deeper to where his nose could feel the coarse hair of his pelvis and back up again once. Twice. Harry let out a low moan and Draco went down again, staying there to swirl his tongue around the side.

Harry looked dazed with pleasure, his eyes half-lidded slits watching Draco perform. Draco decided to suction slightly.

Harry’s reaction was immediate. Without much warning, he wrenched Draco off his dick. He took hold of Draco by the jaw and dragged his thumb across his lower lip, making eye contact with him. He smiled and leant over to kiss Draco on the forehead.

“Can’t come yet, pet.” He jerked his head to the bed. “On the bed now.”

Draco climbed up onto the bed on all fours, resting in the middle. The mattress was much more comfortable than the floor had been. Soon, there was a heat across his back as Harry knelt over him, a hand coming around to settling over his cock. Harry whispered hotly in his ear.

“You can make noise now. Talk, beg, whatever. But you can not come and do. Not. Fall.” Harry accentuated each word of the last part of the sentence when a hard stroke of his cock.

“Yes, sir.” Draco responded automatically and a bit breathlessly.

“Perfect,” Harry whispered again. “Now, let me hear you sing.”

Harry began to jerk him off, in slow, light strokes. It was torturously little friction against his skin, yet all too much at once. Harry licked at a soft spot against Draco’s throat, making him moan.

“Do you know,” Harry said, voice low and dirty as he continued to tease Draco with his hand. “How pretty you look right now. Red blush against pale skin.” A hand traveling from his thigh to bottom where Harry gave a playful squeeze. “A cute little tail.” Harry gave a yank at the tail in Draco’s arse. “I want to fuck you so bad right now.”

Draco moaned at the idea.

“Yes, yes, please, sir. Please fuck me,” Draco begged and Harry’s grip on his dick tightened.

“Not yet.” Harry licked a line up Draco’s neck and he felt like putty in Harry’s hands. “This is too much fun.”

Draco whined and Harry continued stroking him, now also running a hand up and down his side in slow long motions. Draco wanted to melt into the sensation. He was breathless to Harry’s touch, intoxicated on his scent, left dazed by every line Harry licked onto his skin. He was too hot.

“Please,” Draco tried again.

“No.” Harry started to rub his own cock between Draco’s cheeks. He was fucking his crack, but not him. Jerking him off, but without an accompanying cock inside him. Draco needed his cock.

“ _ Please _ ,” Draco whined.

There was no response this time but instead a hard bite to his shoulder. Draco whimpered. He needed Harry to fuck him like he needed air or water.

“I need your cock, sir. Fuck me, please,” Draco rushed out, desperate. Harry finally gave in.

“I suppose if you ask so nicely,” Harry growled into his ear and pulled away to immediately push Draco with a flat hand to his back. Draco gasped as he was shoved face first into the comforter.

Harry’s hands were already on the butt plug, one hand using Draco’s arse cheek as leverage as he slowly removed the object. Draco whimpered at the loss as Harry whispered some wandless lubing spell onto his cock and mounted him. 

Then, time stopped. 

Harry slowly pushed the head in.

Draco grunted into the comforter as Harry went slowly. Centimeter by centimeter he pushed in. He wanted more. Faster. He tried shoving his ass back to impale himself on it more, but failed when a firm hand on his hip stopped him. It felt like forever when Harry finally bottomed out. Draco was panting. Harry was panting. And they were still for too long.

“Just move,” Draco whined, wiggling his hips. Harry grunted, spanking him once for not calling him sir, and then pounded into him.

Sharp, accented thrusts pummeled Draco into the mattress. He couldn’t move, hands tuck up at an awkward angle as he moaned, contracting his hole against Harry’s dick. His eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure. Then Harry changed his angle and stars exploded on the backs of his eyelids. He let out an awkward scream of pleasure cut short by another thrust.

With every slam of Harry’s hips he felt the familiar fire pooling low in his abdomen. He was going to cum. He shouted out in a hoarse voice something that sounded like gibberish. His body tensed and then his vision exploded into white light.

His whole body jerked with his orgasm, Harry continuing to thrust into him. As he started to relax the physical and emotional exertion took a toll on his body and his vision faded to black and he fell asleep.

When he woke up, probably only a few minutes later, Harry was wiping him down with a warm and wet towel. The tingling sensation of a cleaning spell lingered on his skin. He smiled up, still a bit dazed, at Harry.

“Hello,” he said a little loopy and Harry looked down at him with a smile that, if they were lovers, would tell Draco that he was Harry’s whole world. But he wasn’t. Because this was just sex.

“Hey,” Harry responded, wiping once more down Draco’s arm. He threw the cloth away and it vanished. He fell down next to Draco on the bed. Draco laughed and sat up quickly to go to the restroom, wobbling a bit as he got up. Harry tried to get up to help him but Draco just shooed him away.

When he got back, Harry patted the spot next to him on the bed again. Draco joined him.

Both looked up to the ceiling of Harry’s room. It glittered. He had enchanted it to look like a starry night sky. 

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked as they both stayed mesmerized by the clear night sky.

“Tired,” Draco answered honestly. 

“So, erm, the whole talking, humiliation thing. Are you… okay after that?” Harry asked hesitantly. Draco laughed. Months of hazy post-coital pillow talk meant he could always expect a similar question.

“Yeah-yes. It was just emotional.” Draco turned his head to look at Harry who huffed out a single laugh. “I would do it again,” Draco continued. Harry hm’d.

“Are you staying the night?” Harry changed the subject, finally looking over to meet eyes with Draco.

“This bed is awfully comfortable,” Draco responded teasingly with a smile.

“Yes, well,” Harry turned and lifted himself up on one elbow. “I could make you more comfortable if you care to join me under the covers.”

Draco laughed and they both flailed about to make it into the sheets. Harry pulled Draco to his body, who in turn laid a head down on his arm. His blond hair contrasted starkly against the dark bicep. Draco liked it.

“Suppose I’ll turn the lights off then,” Harry said, a bit awkwardly, and flicked his wrist until the only light in the room was from his starry ceiling.

Draco was almost asleep when Harry spoke again.

“Would you, uh, feel like getting drinks later?”

Draco chuckled.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” He teased, heart secretly starting to beat faster in hopes the answer was yes.

“Yes.” Harry was so straight forward with his inane Gryffindor charm. It made Draco stupidly happy.

“You know, you’re supposed to do that before we, you know, fuck,” Draco responded, just to teased him. Harry flicked him on the forehead.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> First smut piece! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Sequel is not up and part of the series.


End file.
